<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prince Charming by AbelineGrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093782">Prince Charming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace'>AbelineGrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Everybody else gets like one line, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Time Travel, Virgil and Roman are the only two who really matter, ish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil goes back in time and meets Prince Roman.</p><p>this may or may not have been made for a school assignment-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS</p><p>Shit writing, kissing, idk not a lot of triggers this is a pretty basic story, </p><p>I apologize but the POV is all over the place cause Im lazy and this was a school project in first person</p><p>Y'ALL THIS SHIT WAS MADE BEFORE CORONA SHIT MAN THAT'S SUCH A WEIRD CONCEPT-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil had stayed up until four in the morning, his father was asleep and his mother was at work in the hospital, Virgil was currently packing up a bag with his headphones and phone, the rest is really not worth an explanation.</p><p>He currently wore a purple stitched hoodie, black ripped up skinny jeans, black combat boots and a beanie. He sighed, throwing the backpack over his shoulder and grabbing the knife he kept by his bedroom door. With the knife stuffed in his pocket and his bag ready He quietly snuck out of the house, making sure he didn't wake my father.</p><p>-=-</p><p>It didn't take long for me to get to my fathers work place, considering it was just the ring inside ours.</p><p>You see, our world is a bit strange. We live in a city with rings, the far outer ring is for the poor and the inner ring is for corporations, we live on the second ring.</p><p>Taking my bag and setting it on the ground I shuffled through the front pockets until I pulled out a bobby pin before zipping it back up and throwing it over my shoulder, I spent two minutes picking the lock for the back door before silently heading inside and looking around.</p><p>I'd been here before, never downstairs though where they kept the time machines. I grinned at the success and turned down the hallway that I knew had the stairs, after a few minutes I found myself downstairs looking at five different time machines.</p><p>I grinned, showing teeth and all, before holding my bag's strap firmly and jogging over to the closest machine to me. I hopped inside and looked around at all the controls, it seemed pretty easy to figure out</p><p>The machine wasn't small but it wasn't huge, it had a few seats sitting around a control panel and the one seat that the captain used, I grinned and took a seat in the captain's seat, leaning over the control panel I typed in '1867' to the number pad</p><p>And just before the doors shut I realized I misput a number and groaned in annoyance, but whatever, maybe the Victorian Era was fun.</p><p>-=-</p><p>I have to admit, I was incredibly disoriented and a bit nauseous once I arrived. I gagged a bit as I stumbled out of the machine, leaning against it and grumbling "That was.. not pleasant," I massaged my temples and shook my head before looking around; then down at myself.</p><p>I found myself wearing a fancy purple coat that was longer in the back, it had buttons and the top of it folded over. Underneath was a black button up shirt accompanied by a matching purple bowtie. My jeans had been turned into black dress pants and My combat boots were now a pair of black dress shoes.</p><p>Grinning at this I pushed off the machine and continued to take in the area, I definitely looked out of place wearing purple and being a male here but I mean back in my time I'd look stylin'.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of relief considering I didn't get stuck in a wormhole or ripped apart somehow. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my dress pants and began to walk around, ignoring the strange and judging looks.</p><p>-=-</p><p>I ended up leaving the time machine where it arrived and exploring the city, honestly this place was boring. I huffed and walked down the sidewalk, looking down at my shoes.</p><p>Within moments of not paying attention I crashed into a boy, upon looking up I was delighted and surprised to see the male just as brightly dressed as I was.</p><p>It was a young boy wearing white dress pants, black dress shoes, a golden unbuttoned coat with a red trim, a white buttoned up vest underneath and a white dress shirt under that. Upon running into me though the young male had dropped a bunch of books. "I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, scrambling to help pick up the boy's books once I snapped out of looking the boy over.</p><p>The boy glared lightly, his eyes were amber and his hair was a deep red. The boy then proceeded to look me over, a brow raised. "Why.. you're almost as bright as I am," he laughed, taking his books from me and standing, reaching a hand out for me to take.</p><p>I gladly took the male's hand and hoisted myself up "Thanks," I muttered, "Sorry, again, for running into you," I laughed awkwardly.</p><p>The boy hummed and ruffled my purple hair, before pulling his hand away "Apologies, habit with my siblings" he laughed "I'm Roman, though you should already know that," He bowed lightly and flashed a grin.</p><p>I cocked my head to the left "Why should I know that- oH!" I exclaimed, giggling when realizing my mistake "Prince Roman," I continued "I'm Virgil, no fancy title," I gave a mock bow to the prince and then fixed my hair that had fallen over my eyes.</p><p>Roman raised a brow before nodding "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Virgil. Say, would you like to accompany me back to my classes?" he asked, adjusting his books</p><p>My brows raised in surprise "Seriously? I," I stopped himself, remembering homosexuality isn't acceptable in this time "I mean sure?" I finished.</p><p>The prince grinned and nodded "Alright, then let's go! I'm already late," we laughed and then ran off, getting strange looks but as a pair of teenage boys most just rolled their eyes or whispered to the people around them.</p><p>-=-</p><p>Surprisingly enough we didn't have to go far, we were going to a small school a few streets over, Roman tried to get me to go in with him but I stayed outside, I don't belong in the school, I didn't need to get in trouble messin' with history.</p><p>I sat outside the door, leaning against the outer wall on his own for around an hour. Luckily I still had my book with me, I found it inside my coat after getting bored. It was a book called 'The Lost Prince'</p><p>Roman left the school calling back to his teacher a goodbye and looked down to me, raising a brow. He laughed and held his hand out, I looked up, stuffed the book back into my coat and allowed Roman to help me up.</p><p>"Would you like me to walk you home?" Roman asked casually, we had begun walking away from the school by now.</p><p>I hummed, I mean I didn't have a place to stay here, it was worth a shot "Why don't you take me home with you, princey?" I asked, looking to Roman with a smirk painted on my face.</p><p>Roman blushed, presumably at the nickname, and hummed "A-Alright," he agreed, stuttering slightly. I kept my smirk as we continued walking.</p><p>After a while Roman stopped and pulled me into a carriage, "Oh? Fancy.." I mumbled "Forgot cars weren't invented for another couple decades,"</p><p>Roman looked over to him "What'd you say?" He asked, luckily for me I knew how to be quiet and spending years with Janus I also knew how to lie convincingly.</p><p>"I didn't say anything, Princy," I said casually, turning to have my feet on the seat and to be leaning on the prince, this probably wasn't going to end well but to hell with common sense.</p><p>The prince's face turned pink but he didn't push me off, hm.. perhaps I got lucky. "Say, where are we going anyways?" I asked</p><p>Roman hummed, looked to me and then laughed "The castle, of course, you wanted me to take you home with me," he grinned</p><p>I laughed lightly "Right-" I rubbed my eyes and yawned, looking out the window of the carriage.</p><p>"Are you tired?" Roman asked, his voice had taken on more of a gentle tone, I nodded lightly and closed my eyes.</p><p>-=-</p><p>When I woke up I found myself in somebody's bedroom, it was lit up in candles and there was a chandelier above us. "Right, electric lighting isn't for another couple decades as well.." I muttered, continuing to look around.</p><p>I was on a large bed with red and gold blankets, the room was decked out with it's own small seating area, there was a desk nearby with paints and other art supplies on it, an easel sitting beside it.</p><p>I yawned and rubbed my eye, getting out of the bed I took notice of my coat missing, though I quickly found it on the end of the bed "Roman?" I called out, leaving the coat off.</p><p>Roman walked back into the room just then, "Oh, you're awake," he smiled and chuckled "Why were you so tired? If I may ask," he walked to his desk and began cleaning up a small bit.</p><p>"I stayed up all night previously, and the night before that," I admitted, the prince spun around</p><p>"Well why would you do that?" He asked, going over to me</p><p>I shrugged "Work" I lied, "School Work"</p><p>Roman made an 'o' shape with his mouth, "That makes sense.." he muttered "Well-" He was cut off as I kissed him.</p><p>Roman, according to our history, was one of the younger princes and I wanted to bring him back to modern times so badly because dammit this prince was adorable.</p><p>I pulled away quickly and apologized "Sorry! I f-" I cut myself off from saying 'I forgot homosexuals aren't aloud in this time' cause while it was true, it would get me in trouble.</p><p>Roman seemed to be frozen, face red as a tomato. "Holy crap," I muttered, "I-- should leave," I pulled out the 'I' sound and went to move for the door but Roman grabbed me and gave me another kiss, this one was longer but we did eventually pull away. Mainly for air.</p><p>"That was amazing," Roman muttered "I've never been allowed to kiss another man before," he smiled, looking me in the eyes.</p><p>I was shocked, did I seriously happen upon a homosexual male by pure chance and he just happened to be hot as all hell?</p><p>"I," I looked down "I'm not sure I can do this, your time doesn't allow homosexuality," I said, sure this would probably end horribly but whatever, it's not like I've made good decisions up until now.</p><p>"My time?" Roman asked, confused "But,"</p><p>"Yes, your time, I'm not from here, I'm from the future," I made jazz hands, dragging out the word 'Future' to make it seem less serious, when really it probably shouldn't feel as tense as it does.</p><p>"The.. future.." Roman muttered "What's the future like?"</p><p>I laughed "It's a hell of a lot better than this, I can't really explain much considering y'all don't even have electricity in your street lights yet,"</p><p>Roman raised a brow "Can I come back with you..?" he asked shyly, hesitantly.</p><p>I gave wide eyes, that's not exactly what he expected.. "I mean," I hummed "You probably could, but it would alter history to say you went missing, though that wouldn't change much considering you don't actually end up doing anything memorable aside from existing.."</p><p>Roman gasped "I do nothing with my life!?" he exclaimed, emphasizing 'nothing'. I chuckle and nod.</p><p>"Nothing that sticks in the history books," I shrugged</p><p>Roman frowned "I want to come back with you," he decided</p><p>I hummed, contemplating "How about.." I began "I take you with me back home and then you, me and my friends all go back to 2016, I heard those were the internets golden years," I grinned</p><p>"The- internet?" Roman began before I grabbed the coat and Roman's hand, running out the door.</p><p>-=-</p><p>And just as I said I would, I took Roman back to the time machine and we got in "Pick any seat and buckle up," I said, taking my own seat. Roman looked confused but did as he was told while I inputted '2049' back into the machine, though adding on the time three AM and the location of Janus' backyard, because luckily for us all my friends live on the same street.</p><p>Arriving pretty quickly, me seeming to have missed the side effects this time, Roman not being so lucky. "You stay in here, I'll be right back," I called, tossing my backpack into the captain's seat and heading outside.</p><p>I ran up to Janus' house and climbed up to her window, knocking on it before opening it up and crawling inside. Janus was still awake but had her headphones in, "Janus!" I shouted, pulling off her headphones</p><p>The girl shrieked but I covered her mouth, "Sh, I'm taking you and the group back to 2016 with Roman who I met in 1867, come on, pack a bag," The girl grinned.</p><p>"Oh hell yes," she ran to her closet and began packing, pretty quickly she had all her electronics, clothes, money and a few other things. We both climbed down the house and ran over to the machine.</p><p>Janus ran in first, "Buckle up, I'm gonna go get Logan and Patton, they're next door right?" Janus nodded and got into the seat opposite of Roman.</p><p>I hopped the fence and climbed in through the window, sneaking around the house and upstairs I opened Logan and Patton's room, Patton was an exchange student from America and he was staying with Logan.</p><p>Patton was sound asleep and Logan seemed to be doing schoolwork, "Logan, pack bags for you and Patton, we're going to 2016," Logan looked over, confused but complied.</p><p>I woke Patton and told him what was going on before we all snuck out and headed back to the machine, "Buckle up, I'll be back" I ran across the street and snuck back inside my own house.</p><p>Being quiet I ran upstairs, luckily it was a bit past four by now and my past self was gone already. I grabbed a larger bag and packed my own clothes and electronics along with a few misc items before running back to Janus' back yard and hopping into the machine.</p><p>Everybody was chatting, I slid into my seat and typed in '2016' to the number pad before buckling up "Here we go!" I called, grinning wildly.</p><p>-=-</p><p>Epilogue</p><p>The group ended up living in different houses as 'exchange students', though luckily all in the same school. It took a while but eventually they got Roman used to everything.</p><p>Now, in 2021, Patton and Logan are married and live with Roman and Virgil, Roman and Virgil are married, Janus found someone named Remy and they live down the street who are also married.</p><p>Virgil and Roman adopted two kids, both nonbinary and thirteen, named Kai who had purple hair, glasses and usually wore a backwards baseball cap and Elliot, who had black earring, black eyeshadow around his eyes and black hair.</p><p>Logan Patton adopted a little boy named Thomas and they also help take care of Kai and Elliot like a second set of parents, Remy and Janus who had been together for three years finally got Janus her trans surgeries and they adopted a little boy named Camden.</p><p>And everybody lived a pretty decent life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>